Gone with the Wave
by wckz
Summary: Well, I was bored and I hated the chapter with the wolf muttants yes, not mutants , so...here's a chapter that automatically makes any other book of this series impossible. I didn't create the chapter for FanFic, but I saw it and I decided to post it.


William Zhang 12/28/2009

Creative Literary Response

My name is Katniss. 16 years old, a murderer, and a volunteer tribute in place of my little sister, Prim, in the participation of the Hunger Games. My partner tribute is Peeta. Where am I? In a battlefield.

As I see Cato charging for us, without weapons of any sort, I'm confused at his suicidal charge. He's the male tribute from District 2, one of the Career tributes, and the sole survivor in the Hunger Games other than me and Peeta. He's a monstrous killing machine that easily outweighs me and Peeta. The worst thing is, his only goal is to kill us. My first arrow hits his chest, but it bounces off on impact.

"He must have body armor!" I yell to Peeta.

Cato is on us in no time at all. He attempts to tackle me, but Peeta intercepts while wielding only a knife to protect him. They fall to the ground and start grappling for the knife. Peeta said he loved me…I still don't know if it was for the cameras or not…Everything he did, even intercepting Cato, was to protect me, but I still doubt him. As these conflicting thoughts roll about in my head, I stand frozen with an arrow ready, but unable to take aim for fear of hitting Peeta. I still don't know my own feelings for Peeta, and I don't know if the force keeping me from shooting is my feelings for him or my fear of loathing I will receive if I win.

Taking no chances, I shout, "Move away Peeta!"

Peeta attempts to roll away from Cato, but Cato manages to snatch the knife from Peeta's grasp.

"Run Katniss!" Peeta shouts as he scrambles away from Cato.

Cato slams into me and knocks the wind out of me. He starts grinning maniacally as he wields the knife similar to the way Clove handled it.

"No Thresh to save you now, eh?" Cato laughs.

He prepares to slit my throat, when a rock slams into his body armor. He growls and turns around to see Peeta towering above him with a boulder held high. Cato rolls away as Peeta throws the boulder at him, barely missing him.

"Then I'll just have to take his place." states Peeta.

Suddenly, a roar fills our ears. We all swivel around and spot a colossal wave crashing towards us from the forest. Cato immediately sprints towards the lake, and we begin a mad rush towards Cornucopia.

Cato rushes towards Cornucopia, and I unquestioningly scramble after him. I might be able to make it somewhere else, but it would be impossible with Peeta's leg injury. As I reach the Cornucopia, I remember Peeta. He's still pretty far behind me, hobbling after us while the wave gains on him.

"Peeta!" I yell as I watch the wave gain on him.

He points toward the Cornucopia yelling, "Climb it Katniss"

I know I can't really help him, and I start scrambling up the horn. The gold surface had many ridges and seams, and they provided reasonable handholds. Yet the horn, which laid exposed to the arena sun the entire day, felt scorching hot.

Cato lies on the horn, catching his breath, and as I prepare to finish him off, Peeta cries out. I pivot and see that he's reached the Cornucopia, and the wave is right behind him.

"Climb it Peeta!" I scream at him.

He crawls up a few feet before the wave hit us. The impact hit us like a physical blow. I nearly got flung off the Cornucopia, but just managed to hold on. Peeta is in much worse condition, and when I haul him up, he splutters and coughs for a few minutes.

"Hey, we made it." He says when he recovers.

That brings me to my senses and I turn around to see Cato, advancing on us with his knife grasped firmly in his right hand. He lunges for me, and Peeta intercepts yet again. Peeta is of medium height, waterlogged, and weaponless. As he attacks Cato, it's impossible for me to imagine any other result than Peeta's death. My fears are realized as Peeta crashes into Cato, who manages to slice Peeta's abdomen open. After being crashed into, Cato loses his balance and slips, dragging Peeta into the churning waters below.

"Peeta!" I scream at him.

He smiles weakly as he is dragged below. As soon as I see Cato struggling to throw off his dense body armor, my view becomes obscured by a mirror of blood. The last image I glimpsed of Peeta was his ashy blond hair.

As I emptied my stomach on the Cornucopia, I heard two cannon shots. The game has ended, I'm the victor. As this realization dawns on me, Claudius Templesmith's voice is projected into the arena.

He announces in a calm, composed manor, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen! I give you – the tribute of District Twelve!"


End file.
